The present invention relates to a merchandising display flag. More particularly, the invention is directed to a display flag finding special utility for use in conjunction with peg-board-mounted arms or brackets of the type used to support articles for display and for selection and removal by purchasers.
Many different types of merchandise display devices have been promoted including those specially adapted for attachment to wall panels of the peg-board type. A commonly used structure for supporting an array of packaged articles for display and for retrieval by the purchaser, constitutes an arm or bracket, or hanger attachable to perforated panels by means of hook-like spaced fingers or horns insertable to extend through the preformed openings in the panel itself.
It is highly desirable that articles offered for sale in a supermarket or the like be clearly marked with the current price as well as with certain inventory information and codes. Maintaining the price marking current poses problems. Retailers are somewhat reluctant to affix prices to the individual articles themselves, since prices periodically change, necessitating corresponding correction in the marked amounts. Moreover, item-by-item price marking is itself time consuming and costly. Changing the price marking on ganged articles which are slideably arrayed on a hanger or rod poses even more challenging problems.
A further problem generated through the use of outwardly projecting brackets or rods is a continuing danger of injury, including facial injuries or eye injuries to persons who may accidently walk into the display assembly, or who may otherwise inadvertently come into contact with the projecting end of the rod.
Accordingly, it is to an effective and simple resolution of the above and other problems that the present invention is directed.